Character's Laments
by KuroNekoFangirl
Summary: Due to popular demand, Character poems up. Request for other characters. DISCONTINUED.
1. Train's Lament

Disclaimer: I only own the words, not the lovable narrator.

Who will cry the most tonight?

Me or the cat perched on the trees behind the neighborhood park?

Or perhaps the little child who never leaves his parents alone in the cold, dark side of the cemetery?

Well, even though my heart is aching, I won't cry.

My tears shimmer on my face like the endless stars above me as I lay upon the rooftop alone here tonight.

Though they are there, I ignore them as I once did everything else. I feel nothing anymore.

Before she appeared, I seemed well off, even though I was suffering.

Instead of being the stray I thought I was, all around me was nothing more than a cage.

In order to gain what I wanted, I had to work at something that I regret deeply to this very day.

Why was I not given the same freedom as the innocents I see below me?

Why was I trapped like an animal? All because of something I thought was my life.

No, in the end, what I live now is my life.

Everyone around me saw me as a tool, a way to get what they wanted.

Not her.

She saw me as a person, rather, a stray cat like herself.

Perhaps she saw in me the person that I am today.

Free of restraints and Earthly bonds.

If so, then I have truly made her proud.

In the end, even though she's gone, I'm not going to let her spirit die.

I need to be stronger, strong for the little child and anyone else who has a broken spirit like I did.

I need to get more milk.


	2. Eve's Lament

A/N: (Sigh) Due to the fact that so many people asked for more, I will continue the poetry that so many people are enamored with. So, without further ado (GO AWAY JIMMY, YOU ARE ONLY IN THE STORY SECTIONS, GO SHOO!), I will now introduce Eve's Lament!

Disclaimer: Me no own.

* * *

It's pretty dark out tonight.

Not that I'm worried; hell, I haven't been worried since Sven and Train took me away from Torneo but still,

A girl can't help but be scared sometimes, right?

Not that I'll admit **that **out loud.

Sheesh, everything's crazy tonight.

Train's slunk out onto the roof to do his thing, Sven's out 'looking for work' and here I am, reading a book with the TV on low.

It's pretty quiet.

Which bugs me.

Why can't it be noisy, like every night?

Why can't Rins burst through the door, right over there, and become queen of the whole world, pinching my cheek and calling me a little girl?

Why can't Train come down, complaining about his 'lack of milk' so I can hit him on the head and stifle a giggle as he gives me a pouty face?

Why can't Sven come and complain about lack of good work around here? 

Hell, I'd accept company from Woodney even.

But, not tonight.

Nope, not tonight.

Why did God choose tonight for his son to die?

Why did God choose his son to suffer so heavily tonight?

It just doesn't seem worth it to deal with the overcoming loneliness tonight.

* * *

"_Hey Princess!" Train called as he jumped down the stairs. "Sven back yet?"_

"_No, not yet."_

"_Well, he better hurry then. I don't want to miss Easter." Train walked over to where Eve sat and plopped down next to her. Looking over her shoulder, Train noticed what she was writing._

"_A diary, Princess?"_

"_No. It's called free verse poetry. What did you mean by 'you don't want to miss Easter'?"_

"_Well, I like to stay up late until midnight. Then, I thank God and His son for the presents they give us."_

"_What present?"_

_Train smiled. "You, Princess. And Sven, and Rins, and Charden and that freaky girl, and Chronos, and the other sweepers…" Train trailed off, giving Eve a look that said __**Get the point?**_

"_Yeah, yeah, I understand." _

"_Good. ' Cause I have something for you." Train pulled out a present from underneath the plastic basket Sven had managed to buy._

_**Silent night, holy night.**_

_Eve ripped the paper until she saw leather._

_**All is calm, all is bright.**_

"_What's this?"_

"_Open it."_

_**Round yon virgin, mother and child.**_

_**Holy infant, so tender and mild.**_

_Inside the wrapping paper was a book. Flipping through the pages, Eve managed to read __Holy Bible_

"_It's a book you've never read before. I thought you'd like it."_

_**Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace.**_

"_Thank you, Train."_

"_You're welcome Princess."_

"_I love you Train."_

"_I love you too Princess."_

_Eve ran to give Train a hug, the Bible still in her hands. _

_**Sleep in heavenly peace.**_

"_I still get candy, though, right?"_

_**Sleep in heavenly peace.**_

_Train's laughter filled the room as Sven walked in. _

* * *

**Happy Easter fanfic readers!**

(heh, that ryhmed)


End file.
